


Gasbagging

by AlterImpulse



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, Implied Citan/Yui open relationship, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Words, inspired by an LP, set within canon, what do words mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterImpulse/pseuds/AlterImpulse
Summary: A small ficlet inspired by an LP, an early game scene where Fei refers to Timothy as "gasbagging," and an Urban Dictionary entry for the word “gasbagging.” Citan and Bart have a discussion as to whether Fei knows what the word means...Also note that this is NOT Citan cheating on Yui. In my view as an author and in the narrative of my Citan/Fei and Citan/anyone else stories, he and Yui have an open polyamorous relationship, and she knows of his romantic and sexual interest in men/his bisexuality.





	Gasbagging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@michigrim @worst-unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40michigrim+%40worst-unicorn).



“Eh, Doc, which one of us is gonna tell Fei that word does not mean what he thinks it does?” Bart asked, as he leaned on Maison’s bar, threw back a shot of rum, then slid his glass back for another. “What’re you having, by the way?”

”I shall have the absinthe.” Citan said to Maison, then looked back at Bart. “And I am not certain if he already does know the meaning. He is not an idiot or an innocent in all ways, even if that is his front on occasion.”

“So you’re telling me he might actually shove his balls up his-“

“Please.” Citan waved dismissively and took a sip of his drink. “ _That_ is not what I meant. I meant that he may possibly well know what ‘gasbagging’ means, and he intentionally meant to accuse your fine if lazy crew member of, ahem, burying his testicles in his anal region.”

“I’m not sure Franz can even do that!” Bart said, then leaned back on the bar. “That’s beside the point! Which one of us is gonna tell Fei what it means, and see if he knows?”

“Whichever one of us wishes to see him try the act in question, or dissuade him from it, if you are correct, and he does not know, and suddenly wishes to know if it can work.” Another long sip of absinthe. “If Fei does that, I do not think I wish to know of it.”

“You _are_ a doctor, though? I’m sure you’ve seen worse.”

“I have, but this is different.”

Bart grinned at that. “Is that ‘cause you’ve had them in your mouth?”

“I would rather not answer that at the time. Another absinthe, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @michigrim @worst-unicorn at tumblr, moved here due to Tumblr's new policies just in case.


End file.
